Tropas
The Tropas are an army featured in'' Call of Duty: Black Ops. They are the soldiers of Cuba, serving under Fidel Castro. Their only appearance in Campaign Mode is in the first mission "Operation 40". Despite this, Tropas still appear in multiplayer as a playable faction. In ''Call of Duty: Black Ops II they appear in the level Pyrrhic Victory. Thousands of Cuban soldiers and airmen were deployed to Angola during the 1980s to help the MPLA fight against UNITA and South Africa. This is why they are in the level. Alex Mason and Jason Hudson infiltrate a Cuban camp filled with Tropas to call Savimbi for evac, to evacuate the recently rescued Frank Woods. They are discovered by Raul Menendez, who is working with the Cubans, when Mason takes Menendez hostage. Menendez breaks free and tries to fight Mason, but is overpowered and shot in the face, and Mason escapes. Tropas pursue Mason, Hudson, and Woods, and the trio managed to escape on a UNITA helicopter. Notable members *Fidel Castro *Tropas Officer (K.I.A.) *Cuban Interrogator (M.I.A.) *Castro's Double (K.I.A.) *Castro's Mistress (K.I.A) Multiplayer Maps Bare Load Screen Crisis BO.jpg|Crisis Bare Load Screen Firing Range BO.jpg|Firing Range Bare Load Screen Havana BO.jpg|Havana Overview_Hazard_BO.png|Hazard Bare Load Screen Hotel BO.png|Hotel Bare Load Screen Villa BO.jpg|Villa Weapons *FN FAL *ASP *Skorpion (Main Weapon) *KS-23 *RPK *RPG *Makarov (DS version) *AK-47 *Browning HP *AK74u *RPD *Dragunov Vehicles * Gun Truck * BTR-60 * MiG-17 * GAZ-66 * ZPU-4 Quotes Gallery Tropas1.jpg|A Tropas soldier in Create-A-Class 2.0 Death Machine held 3.jpg|A Tropas soldier firing a Death Machine in multiplayer. Cuba 3.JPG|A Cuban soldier hitting Mason. Militia captain.jpg|The Tropas officer from Operation 40. Tropas BTR-60 BO.jpg|A Tropas BTR-60 in "Operation 40". Tropas control point BO.jpg|A Tropas flag. Trivia *The term "Tropas" literally means troops in Spanish and Portuguese. *Although the AK-47 is present on their insignia, the Cuban military never use it in the campaign. *In multiplayer, if the Tropas (or the NVA) are equipped with Flak Jackets, they have the strap on their shoulder with CCCP (which is USSR in English) writing on their shoulder, similar to the one Spetsnaz have with Flak Jackets. *The Tropas are the third faction to be from Latin America, the first being the Brazilian Militia and the second being the Havana Police Department. The fourth is the Panamanian Defense Forces. *The Scavenger model of the Tropas has exactly the same backpack as that of Op 40, as well as the arctic Black Ops. *Ironically, although they and their home country of Cuba are only featured in one mission in the campaign ("Operation 40"), it's the second most-used settings in the multiplayer maps, with six maps (Crisis, Firing Range, Havana, Hotel, Hazard, and Villa). The other two most used are the Soviet Union/Russia, with nine maps and the most (Array, Launch, Grid, Summit, Radiation, WMD, Stockpile, Zoo, and Silo) and the United States, with five maps, and the third-most (Nuketown, Stadium, Convoy, Hangar 18, and Drive-In). *The Hardline model of the Tropas is seen with gloves in first person view, but in third person/Create-a-Class he is bare-handed. *The Flak Jacket model of the Tropas is identical to that of the Op 40, except with different colors and patterns. *The MP announcer for the Tropas is the only announcer to call the Rolling Thunder by its killstreak name (other factions call it the B-52 or the Carpet Bomb). However, the Tropas announcer will still sometimes say B-52 or Carpet Bomb. *There is a rare glitch, where the MP announcer does not announce that enemy dogs have been activated. *Most of the Tropas character models look very similar to Op 40's model. *One of their quotes, "¡Lanzando granada pegada!" actually translates into "Tossing stuck grenade". A more accurate translation would be "¡Lanzando granada pegajosa!" ("Tossing sticky grenade!"). *"Enfermo aqui" actually translates to "sick here", as in illness. Wounded would translate into "Herido". *There is a mistake when the Tropas use the Claymore in-game you can hear "Plantando dinamita", but the word "Dinamita" means dynamite as there is no special word in Spanish meaning "Claymore", and the correct way should be "Plantando Claymore". *In the Wii version, the Tropas' spawn theme sounds different than in other versions. *In the campaign mission "Operation 40", Tropas soldiers hold the Skorpion like a handgun. Videos Tropas' spawn theme. The full Tropas theme. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Factions Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Factions